


We Talked About This!

by bigred (ryouta)



Series: dcu pokemon go shenanigans [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Pokemon GO Shenanigans, tim is such a troll, time just wants to troll everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouta/pseuds/bigred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I watched your for 15 minutes, on the monitors. You're so slow."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know I was on a timer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Talked About This!

**Author's Note:**

> i was just a little too lazy to do much more with this sob

Jason was supposed to meet up with Tim at the manor so they could go have lunch. Yeah, they could have lunch at the manor, but Jason has been there far too often because of this pokemon app. He knew Tim was addicted no matter what the younger man said. His phone was practically glued to his hand and always dying, but Jason ended up getting him a portable charger so he didn't have to hear Tim do his little bitch whining.

He looked all around the house for Tim, but nothing. Sadly, Alfred was out doing errands or else he'd ask him. Alfred knew everything. Now the only place Jason hadn't checked was down in the cave. He knew the only people in the manor were Tim and Damian. Dick and Bruce had to run out and do whatever it is they do during the day when they weren't home. It was quiet; too quiet.

Jason slowly made his way down the stairs, the hair on the back of his neck standing. He rolled his shoulders and tensed up as he stepped onto the bottom level. No sign of either. What the hell was going on? Has they went out? Maybe they were somewhere on the grounds? Outside the gate?

He was about to double back when he heard it. Muffled yells coming from the training mats. Instinct kicked in as Jason launched himself to the side of the cave were they trained. His hand gripped the handle of his gun as he passed by the separating wall. 

"What the fucking hell?" He hissed. Tim was, well, tied to a chair. There was duct tape over his mouth and a very unhappy glare on his face. Tim turned his head to look at Jason, leveling him with an unimpressed look. That kicked Jason into action again. He let go of the gun and moved up to Tim's front, leaning over and ripping the tape from Tim's mouth.

"Took you long enough," was all Tim said.

"Okay, well how was I supposed to know that you were tied up down here? Who the hell tied you up?"

"I watched your for 15 minutes, on the monitors. You're so slow."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know I was on a timer." Jason scoffed, crossing his arms. He almost didn't want to help Tim now, since he was being such a little bitch.

"When it comes to Damian there's always a timer."

Jason rolled his eyes, reaching for a knife at this side to cut Tim loose.

"Don't do that, Todd."

Ah, speak of the devil.

"We talked about this, Damian. You can't keep tying Tim up because you want to get pokemon before him." The look Damian gave him made him laugh. "Yeah, I know what this is all about. And you," he said, pointing his knife at Tim. "You need to stop letting him catch you."

"Tt, like Drake knew I was coming."

"You're right Jason. I'm just trying to keep Damian in shape. Don't want him to getting rusty." Tim ignored Damian, nodding solemnly. "It' not like I needed the Jinx. I already have two of them."

Tim was such a little bitch.


End file.
